You Owe Me
by clcummins12
Summary: This story takes place towards the end of 'Always Buy Retail' Season 1, Epi 6 . Rated M for chapter 4. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know! Another FF! This currently makes 3 that I am working on atm. haha I just can't help it, I keep getting all these new ideas and I have another one that I'm thinking about writing, but I want to hold off on it until I finish at least one of these three **

**Ok so this one takes place towards the end of 'Always Buy Retail' (Season 1, Epi 6), I used the lines at the beginning to show exactly where it picks up. And, as usual, it is rated M, like all of my other stories, just because you never know what can happen... :)**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please R/R :)**

* * *

You Owe Me: Chapter 1

"I definitely saved your life, and you know what that means, don't you? It means you owe me." Castle said as he took a sip of the champagne he was holding.

"Owe you what?" Beckett asked him, almost certain at what he was going to say.

"Whatever I want. And you know exactly what I want, don't you?" He said as he walked towards her with a knowing look in his eyes. "You know what I really, really want you to do?" He looked at her lips then back up to her eyes. She was eyeing him suspiciously. He bent down, his lips hovering directly over hers. "Go out with me." He whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the hotness of his breath upon her skin. "What?" She asked, once her logical sense kicked in.

He stepped back to take in the full sight of her. "Come on, it's tradition. I save your life, you owe me one thing. What I want is to take you out to dinner."

He made it sound so rational, so simple. But it wasn't simple. A date with the famous author Richard Castle couldn't be simple. There was nothing simple about him, he was full of complications.

She stared at him. Half of her wanted to believe that he was being sincere, while the other half thought he was just humoring her, leading her on.

"Are you being serious?" She asked, a confused expression now spread across her face.

"Yeah, wherever you want to go, just name it." He said hoping that he could change her mind and say yes.

Castle knew that there were the two sides to her: Beckett and Kate. Beckett had a very coherent type of personality. She put her job first, personal life second. She always thought things through before she acted, anticipating her actions as well as the people around her. This is what made her such a respectable and fastidious cop. Kate, the other side of her, was the one whom Castle had only seen out of the workplace. The one who showed emotion, letting down her guard at times, but never failing to be cautious. The one who had told him about the death of her mother and the reasons for why she wore her mother's ring about her neck and her father's watch.

In order for Castle to get her to say yes, he knew that he would have to appeal to the Beckett side or the plausible side. He had to think of ways to make his argument to take her out consistent and have valid points to back him up.

"Think about it, a very nice restaurant, free dinner, perhaps we could throw in a movie, and me. What could be better?" He asked her smiling. "Especially with the 'me' part."

She smiled. "A night out would be nice. Not a date…just a casual night out." She said making sure that the idea of this not being a date got through to him.

"It doesn't have to be a date, just two friends getting together to enjoy each other's company." He said simply. "Does that mean that you would pay for your own food and movie ticket?" He asked and in turn received a defiant stare. "I'm just kidding. Being the gentleman that I am, I will gladly buy your ticket. Also, I will personally come pick you up, and drive, yes me drive- I know scary right?" He said when she smiled and pretended to act shocked. "To dinner and then the movie. Then, once it's all over, bring you back home. Maybe." He added.

Beckett rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "So free food, plus free movie, plus a free ride? Sounds like it would be ludicrous on my part if I turned this down."

"I agree. You have a movie in mind?" He said pleased that he had convinced her to join him.

"You tell me, you were able to synopsize my past the first time you met me. Let's put your skills to the test and see if you know me well enough to decide what genre suits me best." She said, satisfied that she could give him somewhat of a challenge.

"Oh, I know just the movie."

She couldn't help but smile at the way he looked so confident. However, there were some conditions he would have to agree to if he truly wanted her to go with him. "Alright Castle, I'll make you a deal."

"Alright."

"We can go on our so-called date, as long as you promise not to make a joke out of it and not tell the boys."

"Cross my heart." Castle said, his eyes gleaming with excitement that she was actually saying yes. He thought she would have taken this gesture as a joke, turning him down instantly. That's how it had been the first time he had asked her out. Truth was, he had planned to ask her out for a second time once he had gotten to know her more and show her that she could trust him. However, now since the opportunity had appeared, he felt that he had might as well give it a chance, and fortunately, he did.

"Well alright then. See you at eight?"

Castle was stunned, but caught himself before his mouth had the chance to gape open.

"See you at eight." Castle replied as she walked by him to talk to other police officers who had just arrived on the scene to inform them on what had just happened. He was going to make this the best night she had ever had, date or not.

* * *

**So, I've decided to ask my readers: What type of genre do you think Beckett likes? Or better yet, what movie should I have them go see? Give me suggestions and I might just use one :)**

**Please review, I LOVE hearing your guys' opinions on my stories, not to mention it truly helps me gain the motivation to update faster :p**

**Last thing, check out some of my other stories and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me start by saying, I am SOOO sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter. I'm a little cautious about this story, so I'm trying to start things off slow. Plus, I've been in Rome for a week and it was a blasttt :)) I am going to start updating faster, but have some patience, because I have 3 stories I'm working on at the moment, and a 4th one in the works. Alright, with that being said, here it is:**

* * *

You Owe Me: Chapter 2

"Is this my dad nervous for a date?" Alexis asked stepping in front of her father to straighten his tie.

"Not nervous, just excited. I want everything to be perfect. I have it all planned out: dinner, a nice picnic in the park; drive in movie on the lake; carriage ride through Central Park, and then well, you never know what could happen next." He looked at his daughter, giving her a smile.

"Well it all sounds very romantic." Alexis said as she stepped back to observe him. "You look nice."

"Nice? Just nice?" He said fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Handsome." Alexis corrected herself.

"Much better." They both shared a smile. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I might go out with some friends. They want to go see some movie that's playing, then after that go and get some ice cream."

"Alright. Just make sure you're home no later than one."

"I'll be home by eleven at the latest." She laughed and went up to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking out. She stopped just short of reaching the door and turned around, "By the way, just who are you going on a date with tonight?"

Castle couldn't keep himself from smiling. The idea of him taking the incredible detective out still made him vivacious. "Beckett."

Alexis' jaw dropped. "Detective Kate Beckett?" she asked, making sure she had heard him correctly.

"The one and only." He smiled at his daughter's reaction. "Why so surprised?"

"I'm not surprised…just shocked."

"Shocked is a synonym for surprised…"

"I just can't believe that she finally agreed to go out with you. Haven't you been asking her since the first time you met?"

"No. I didn't ask her every time. I just asked her once before and true, I may have hinted at it…"

"And she finally said yes?" Castle smiled. "That's great dad! I'm so happy for you!"

"Really? You're not mad and going to say how you disapprove?"

"Of Beckett? Of course not! Normally you only date bimbos who are just as immature as you are. You need someone who will help keep you line and watch out for you. I can't do it all by myself, you know."

He laughed at that. "Well, I'm glad I have your approval."

"No problem. Now have fun, be safe, and make sure you're home before twelve." Alexis said before walking out of the room. Castle smiled and chuckled to himself, with any luck he hoped not to come home at all tonight.

Castle arrived fifteen minutes early to her apartment. He thought that he had stood outside of her door for nearly twenty minutes, running all of the details of the date through his mind. He wanted everything to be perfect. Not only that, but this was the first time he had ever been on a date with a woman who made him feel extraordinary. Kate Beckett made him feel different from any of the women he had dated before in the past. She made him feel exceptional, something that he had never felt before. Not only that, but being able to talk her in to going out with him was a prize in itself.

He knew Beckett's type. The type that never mixed the job with pleasure. Not that he didn't admire that about her, he did. But for months now he had been dreaming about taking her out; kissing her; perhaps doing more than that with her.

He straightened up his jacket for the millionth time now; adjusted his tie so it wasn't too tie nor too loose. He looked at the flowers he held in his hand, hoping he did not go overboard on the whole thing.

Beckett sat in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She had agreed to go on a date with Richard Castle. Was she crazy? When she had told Lainie about the whole situation her friend could not have been happier about it. "It's about you get some of your romance on, girl!" She smiled, remembering her friend's comment.

It had been forever since Kate had been on her last date. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Kate was terrified. Did she dress up too much, too little? Was she even wearing the right clothes for what Castle had in mind? She looked down at the dress which she wore. It was a simple black dress that fit snuggly, showing off her curves. The v-neck on the front was just enough to tempt any man, showing off the tops of her breasts. She wore her mother's ring around her neck and her father's watch on her wrist; both valuables that she had vowed to never take off.

She looked up suddenly when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, silently giving herself a pep talk to build up her courage. She was going to do this thing, and if it didn't work out, it simple did not work out. She secretly hoped it would though.

She didn't bother to look through the peep hole, she already knew who was standing on the other side of the door. She took one breath to steady herself and opened the door.

Castle's jaw almost dropped when he first saw the detective. She was wearing a black dress which showed of all the curves that Castle had secretly been admiring for past couple of months. His eyes did a quick survey of her, taking in every aspect of her.

"Hello Kate." He finally said once he got his voice back. "You look…" He paused trying to think of the right words. "God, you look gorgeous."

A quick blush highlighted her face. "You don't clean up so bad yourself." She smiled; she never realized how good Castle looked in black, that is, until now.

He held out the flowers to her to which she took with a smile. "I got you these, hoping that I didn't go overboard on the whole thing -"

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Castle." She said. "You can come in if you want while I go find a vase to put these in."

He followed her inside, stopping just short of the kitchen. He looked around noticing the details. He had never been to Beckett's apartment before and wanted to take everything in before they left.

She watched him as she filled up the vase she had found. She really had never met another man like Richard Castle. In the time they had been working together she realized how quickly Castle had become one of her best friends. They had easily gotten along, even though they teased each other constantly. So why was she so nervous? She didn't exactly know. Maybe, she thought, it was because she secretly did want to be with him, maybe the thought of being with someone, of trusting someone, scared her. Truth be told, she was definitely not an open, tell-all person. Whatever the reason was she had to just be herself and if that wasn't enough for Castle, that was just fine.

She placed the vase on the counter and then turned to him. "Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Indeed, I am." She kept looking more and more beautiful every time he saw her.

He held out his arm to her and she took it, smiling to herself. She knew that this would be a date that she would not forget for many years to come.

* * *

**Reviews, please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So my internet's been down for some reason which is why it taken me a while to update. (That and I wanted to get this date thing right) haha. So basically, here's the deal. There are over 100 people who are getting updates to this story, so if everyone of you left me a review…well basically that would make me super happy! Because that would mean TONS of reviews! :D Just think about when you get to the end of the chapter, all you have to do is press the 'Review' button and you can say something as simple as, "Great Job!". Trust me, getting reviews sent to my phone make a LOAD of difference. Now that I'm done with my ranting, here's chapter 3:**

* * *

You Owe Me: Chapter 3

Beckett sat in Castle's car listening to him tell her about the book he was writing about her. She wanted to see exactly how much this character was going to be based on her so she wouldn't be too surprised when she read it.

"Nikki Heat is like the new Alex Cross. She's fun, she's daring, and she's super sexy." He said it casually and was surprised by the look she gave him. "What?"

"And once you're finished with this book what do you plan to do?" She asked him. She had been wondering this question for some time now. She didn't want to take his "relationship" with her for granted. Once he was finished with the book there would be no need to follow her around anymore. So, in a way, she dreaded the release of his book and not just because it was based on her.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't really thought about it." He said, looking at her "I suppose I'll have to find something else to write about." She was looking outside the car window, but from her reflection he could see the sadness in her eyes, "Unless they want me to write another Nikki Heat."

"Do you think they will?" She asked hopeful looking at him.

"Like I said, it could be like another Alex Cross-they could make it into a series." He smiled at her.

There was a moment of silence.

"So where are we going?" she asked for about the third time now; Castle kept refusing to tell her.

"We're almost there." He said.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." She smiled, the anticipation was killing her.

"Well now I'm serious because we're here."She looked out and saw Central Park in front of her. He saw the confused look on her face so explained, "I thought a picnic in the park would be nice. It's not too hot out and there's a nice breeze. But if you're not comfortable we can go somewhere else."

"No this is fine. I never pictured you as a picnic-type of guy, but this is nice." She smiled. She hadn't been on a picnic since she was a little girl and would go with her parents.

Castle walked to open her door and then went to the back of his car to get a blanket and a picnic basket. He came up and took her hand; she didn't pull away.

"I used to take Alexis here all the time." He said as they walked over to a secluded part of the park. "She would slide down the slide for hours." She listened to him talk about Alexis and what they would do at the park together. The thought of him with his daughter made her smile, she loved seeing the father side of Castle, it at least showed he had some morals.

"Did you ever go to the park?" He asked once he had spread out the blanket and they sat down.

"Sometimes. My parents used to take me, but then when my mom died, we never came back." She said taking a bite out of a sandwich.

Castle looked at her and seeing the pain in her eyes, gave her a side hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I became used to it I guess." She gave him a side smile.

They talked for what seemed like hours and before Kate knew it she was sitting between Castle's legs, leaning her head back on his chest. He was rubbing his hands up and down her arms as they recalled their childhood memories.

Kate soon realized what she was doing and tensed up. "What's wrong?" Castle asked, leaning up to see her face. She could feel his hard body pressed against hers.

"Nothing. It's just…getting late." She made up an excuse, which happened to be true.

"Alright…" he said still looking at her. "On to the next surprise." He said standing and helping her up. He placed his hand in hers once more and led her towards his car.

* * *

Almost half an hour had passed and they were both sitting in lawn chairs near the lake. They were both covered in blankets and their lawn chairs were leaned all the way back to where they were both laying down. Castle had taken her to a movie near the lake. The movie, "Pretty Woman" was playing tonight but neither one of them was paying attention to it. They were too busy looking at each other, talking, and giggling like two noisy teenagers.

Kate laughed at the memory of how nervous he was:

"_So you asked me to pick out the perfect movie for you and let's just say it was harder than I thought it would be." He told her nervously putting out both of their chairs._

_"Like I've said, I have many layers." She said laughing as his hands kept fidgeting._

"_I know that you like mysteries. After all, I am your favorite author." He gave her a smug grin when she rolled her eyes, "But I wanted to reach the Kate layer. The layer that hardly anyone else gets to see. So I picked out a chick flick."_

"_You told them to play a movie for me?" She asked touched at the notion._

"_Told, bargained…same thing." He told her. "I know a guy who runs these movie things and thought you would enjoy this. But if you don't like it, we can leave."_

"_What movie did you pick, Castle?" She asked getting right to the point._

_He hesitated. True, the movie was not that big of a deal and he knew that. But he just wanted everything to be perfect. "Pretty woman."_

"_Is that the one with Julia Roberts?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I love that movie!" Kate exclaimed._

_Castle breathed out a sigh of relief. Everything was going just as planned._

She looked at him being his immature self now-staring at her from under the covers. He really was cute. The way his head would pop up and the bit of hair she could see that wasn't covered…adorable. God, this chick flick really was getting to her head. In a way, the movie that Castle chose made a lot of sense. It was almost like their story in a way. A rich, famous author falling in love with a cop that had a bad past. Maybe not exactly the same, but similar nonetheless.

Their chairs were sitting close to each other, only centimeters were separating their bodies from one another. They both turned their heads back up to watch the movie. Castle glanced over towards Beckett, wondering the best way he could somehow touch her. He moved his hand slowly, and carefully, under the arm of his chair to reach for Beckett's hand. She smiled at the fact that he was taking precautions and reassured him that it was alright by placing her hand readily in his. Castle smiled at the contact.

* * *

Almost an hour later the movie was over. Castle reluctantly let go of her hand to get up out of his chair. Kate did the same. After everything was put up they both went on another walk in the park.

"I really enjoyed the movie." Kate told him linking her arm through his.

A wide grin spread across his face as he looked down at her. She bit her lip nervously and twirled her hair with her other hand.

"I'm glad you did." He told her as they walked through the park.

"Apparently you do know a lot about me. Picking my favorite movie; a picnic in the park."

"Not really. Just a lucky guess."

"I doubt that." She couldn't stop smiling at him. He was so easy to talk to.

"So," he said changing the subject. "Is there anything you want to do or anywhere you want to go?"

"Anything you want to do is fine."

He looked at her, "Anything?"

"Except what you're thinking of right now."

"Can't blame me for trying." She laughed. "But seriously, I was thinking-"

"I don't even wanna know." She cut him off.

He smiled, "What? All I was gonna do was suggest a carriage ride. And, oh look what I just found." Just as he said that, a horse pulling a carriage pulled up to where they were walking.

"Oh my god, Rick! This is amazing!" She smiled, petting the horse.

He gave her an affectionate smile, pleased that she had used to his first name. "Well you're an amazing woman detective. You deserve the best."

He helped her up into the carriage, greatly enjoying her backside. Then he took his place beside her, putting his arm behind her back. She leaned into him and enjoyed the quiet as they began their ride through the park.

* * *

Kate arrived at her apartment a couple of hours later. Castle went around to open her door and went with her up to her apartment. They stopped at her door.

She turned towards him. "Thanks Castle. Tonight was…incredible. I've never had as much fun with anyone else before." She admitted to him.

"I'm glad you had fun. Maybe," he said taking her hand; he looked down at their hands linked together, "we can do it again sometime." He looked up at her.

She looked at him and regretted it instantly. He was looking directly at her. His eyes were a dark with a hint of lust shining through.

She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but couldn't help from stuttering, "I…umm…" A string of her hair fell in front of her face. Castle moved closer to her, lifting his hand to tuck the loose strand of hair behind her ear. She could feel his hot breath upon her skin and almost closed her eyes from the warmth of it.

He moved his hands down to her waist, his eyes still never leaving hers. She moved in towards him.

Her mouth seemed so inviting; he couldn't take his eyes off her. Everything about her drew him in; even the smell of her was intoxicating.

They moved closer and closer towards each, ever so slowly. Neither was saying a word, their eyes spoke what they were both thinking.

He moved his head down towards her. She hesitated for only a second and then moved up to touch her lips with his.

At first, Castle kissed her lightly. Testing the waters, you might say. However, after one taste of her, he found it impossible to stop. He wanted more of her; needed more of her.

"Do you want to come in?" She whispered, her eyes clouded with a fiery lust.

* * *

**So yes, I did leave it at a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. But, on the bright side, at least you know what's coming in the next chapter :)**

**Sorry if Richard or Kate were out of character at all...I really didn't mean to!**

**Now, I'm off to pack and go to Disneyworld :D yay! **

**I'll bring my computer with me on vacation, but who knows if I'll be able to write anything! Peace!**

**BTW, dont forget about the 'Review' button... :) **


	4. Chapter 4

***Warning* This chapter is PURE smut as in all the way through. Also, this is the last chapter of this story, will explain why below.**

**Thanks to Dark Stiletto as she kept on me, begging me to write this chapter, so this is for you =) **

**Hope you guys enjoy it =)**

* * *

You Owe Me: Chapter 4

"Do you want to come in?" she whispered, her eyes clouded with a fiery lust.

Castle nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Yes."

Kate reached behind her to open the door. They said nothing as they took the elevator up to her floor, both of them watching the head board change numbers as they reached each floor. When it reached '3' the elevator stopped and the doors began to open. She took his hand and walked towards her apartment door.

Right after she had opened the door to her apartment his mouth was on hers. He was hard and demanding, but she responded with just as much vigor. He pushed her back against the door after she had closed it behind her. His hands moved up to her face, tilting her chin to the side, allowing him complete access to her neck. He moved his mouth down to her collar bone and slowly ran his tongue over the pulse that beat there. This sent chills up her spine and she began to moan out his name. He brought his mouth back up to her neck where he began to suck and bite, leaving light trails of teeth marks wherever he went.

She moved her hands up to play with his hair while he moved his mouth back to hers enveloping her into another passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then playfully nipped there as well. She felt him smile before he moved his mouth up to hover above hers.

"Tell me what you want, Kate." He breathed out huskily.

Instead of telling him with words, she began to show him. She took the bottom of his shirt in her hands and began to undo the buttons. His mouth lingered over hers once more before coming down again. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue access to explore. She gave up with the buttons becoming wetter by the second and instead snuck her hands under his shirt and began to rub them against his hard chest. She felt him flinch wherever she touched which brought a smile of satisfaction to her lips. Soon she couldn't handle the light access she got to his chest and ripped open his shirt; buttons scattered all over the floor. Just the feel of him beneath her hands made her receive thrills of excitement.

He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and placed them above her head against the wall. He smiled at the confused look she had upon her face. He intended to make her feel things she had never felt before; things she would remember for the rest of her life. He moved his mouth down to her barely covered breasts and placed a kiss in between them. He then moved over the top one of her breasts and began to send a trail of kisses down before reaching the black material that was covering her. He did the same with the other side as well.

He moved his hand to her back where he felt the zipper. "May I?" He asked her.

She nodded her approval.

He had her out of her dress in seconds. She didn't know how he did, but he did. He looked at her before him, naked except for her underwear. He smiled an approving smile as his gaze went up and down. How he had ever gotten this lucky was still a mystery to even him.

She gasped as he took one of her hard nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting on it. He moved her hands up over her head once more and she began to struggle for access to touch his chest. He moved to the other breast, sucking just as he had before. She felt her knees go weak, if it wasn't for his hand holding her wrists against the door she probably would have crumbled to the floor.

He pressed his body up against hers so she could feel his erection against her. If he was going to have his fun then she decided she would as well. She moved her body as close to his as humanly possible and began moving up and down, rubbing his erection and making him more turned on by the minute. He had to balance himself and let go of her hands, placing them both above her on the door.

As soon as she was free her wild side took over her and she latched onto him, pushing him back towards her bedroom. He fell back onto her bed and she jumped on him, capturing his mouth with hers. She ran her hand down his body to his throbbing erection.

He gasped as she grasped his erection firmly in her hands and began to stroke him through his pants.

"You like that, don't you?" She asked in the sexiest voice he had ever heard her use. She didn't need an answer from him, she could tell just by looking at him that she was in total control now.

She began to unzip his pants and he helped her throw them off of him. His erection was clearly showing through his boxers and she smiled at the fact that she could do that to him.

While she was admiring his length he flipped the tables on her and soon it was she who was lying on her back with him on top of her. He gave her a satisfied smile. _'Time for some more fun'_, he thought to himself.

He began to trail kisses down her body all the way to the flimsy, barely covering piece of underwear she was wearing. His mouth grazed over her opening, he could tell that she was hot and ready for him and this brought an amount of satisfaction in itself. He heard her moan as he began to lick the inside of her thighs, his warm tongue sent excitement that spread throughout her whole body.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to see her. He brought his hand down to where his mouth had just placed a trail of kisses and slowly removed her underwear. As soon as he had it removed, his mouth replaced the spot where the sexy piece of lingerie had once been.

He licked her making her buck once into him. He smiled and began to play with her clit.

"God, you're so wet." He told her as he placed a finger in smoothly and began to move in and out at a slow, rhythmic pace.

She reached for him and she soon found her hands around him; stroking him.

He placed in another finger and as the ecstasy intensified they both began to pick up speed.

"Oh my fucking…" Castle said between clenched teeth but not slowing down his pace.

"Rick, I think I'm about to-" But before she could finish her sentence he had curled his fingers up in her causing her to scream out his name. He smiled at the way her body reacted to his every move.

She was just about to go over the edge; Castle could see it in her eyes. He slowly removed his hand and placed one on either side of her, positioning herself right above her opening. He looked at her, seriousness covering his eyes.

"You're sure about this?" He was out of breath from the amount of pleasure he had just received.

"Positive." She replied. She, herself, was also out of breath and a blanket of sweat was covering both of their bodies. Both of their scents lingered in the air. She had the smell of Castle all around her and she loved everything about it.

He smiled, "Well then hold on tight." He reached back behind him and began to search for his pants. She had no idea what he was doing until he held up a condom he had gotten from his wallet. "I've been told to always come prepared." He told her and smiled as he slipped the condom on himself. And with that, the next thing he knew was he heard her gasp as he entered her, slowly at first so she could adjust to his size.

He moved in and out of her at a slow pace to begin with just to set the momentum. He felt amazing inside of her. Every time he entered her was pleasure within itself.

He began to pick up speed and she bucked against him, both moving at an incredible rate.

"Rick…" he thought he heard her call out somewhere in the distance.

Just when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer Kate dug her nails into his back as she began to reach full ecstasy and a horrific orgasm began to overtake her body. He walls clenched around him and her nails dug even harder. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he fell over the edge with her.

They both slowed down their pace trying to catch their breaths. Castle exited her and fell down onto the bed beside her. Both of their chests were moving up and down as their lungs tried to catch up with them. Neither one of them spoke for a while, just listening to their own heart beats pounding in their ears.

Kate scooted over closer to him and pulled the covers, which were a disheveled mess, up around both of them. She rested her head on his chest and after a while her heart fell in rhythm with his own.

"That was absolutely amazing." Rick said after a while.

"You definitely weren't kidding when you told me to 'hold on tight'." Kate commented.

Castle laughed as Kate nestled into him closer.

"Rick?" She asked after a few more minutes.

"Yeah?" He replied looking down at her.

"If anyone at work finds out about this, I'll break both your legs." She replied sweetly and smiled up at him.

"You're the boss." He told her and there was quiet once more as they both fell into a deep, cumbersome sleep.

* * *

**First off, yes I could have kept this storing going and I left the ending like this so if I ever wanted to, I can always come back and carry this story on, but for now this is it.**

**Basically, the reason while I'm ending it here is rather simple: I am becoming too busy. I have over 4 stories "in the works" (not including this one), so I decided that it was time and it was a joy to write =)**

**Also, I really need to get back to writing "Night Falls", but I decided to wait until this one and "Summer Vacation" were finished with because "Night Falls" is about murder, which requires research because it will be amazing =) (just saying). So one down, one more to go =)**

**Please review it really makes me feel appreciated and I love reading ALL of your reviews! (and I do read them ALL)**

**Last, but not least, a HUGE shout out to the fans who have kept up with this story. Thanks for reading and check out some of my other stories if you like =)**

**I think that's all.**

**Until Tomorrow... =)**


End file.
